


Where You Burned Me

by Nocturnal_Rainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Broken Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Rainbow/pseuds/Nocturnal_Rainbow
Summary: Cas is broken. Dean therefore is broken. Dean feels that no one is trying to help Cas get better and Dean needs him to be better. Dean thinks he’s useless so he drowns his sorrows in his drink. Cas thinks Dean is disappointed in him for not being strong enough to fight this off because Dean is drinking too much again.





	Where You Burned Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random short story that I have no recollection of writing. I found it in a notebook, fixed it up and thought maybe it’s worthy of sharing. It’s just trashy fluff, enjoy!

"Deeeaannnn," Cas whined, yanking the hunters arm back toward him. Ever since Cas' mind had broke Dean couldn't handle it, he felt like it was his fault, as if there was something he could have done or be doing to help him. Dean hated feeling this helplessness and was doing his best to drown himself in stale whiskey and cheap beer, his go to cure-all.  
Currently Dean was leaning against the hood of the Impala, drenched in spatters of thick blood and gooey bits of flesh tangled in his hair. The brothers had just finished a particularly hairy vamp ambush, the nest had been replenishing their clan and Sam and Dean had woefully underestimated the situation.  
Cas continued to tug on the taller mans arm, the same arm where he burned me, Dean thought before he could stop himself. Cas was asking him to go follow bumble bees with him or something, he couldn't bring himself to say no to the beautiful broken face in front of him. Although Cas was smiling Dean knew him well enough to notice that the light that had once shone so brightly in his eyes, the light that had first drawn Dean in by its heavenly pureness, was beginning to fade. This made Dean wonder if Sam or anyone else around him had seen the light flicker out of his own eyes, or had there really ever been a light to begin with? Had he always been broken?  
Suddenly Dean was snapped out of his self pitying thoughts by the feeling of a warm body close to his, Cas' lack of personal space was really getting worse with all this and it was really putting Deans self control to the test. Now Cas stood only about six inches in front of him, his eyes wide and beautiful as they expectantly stared back at him, Dean sighed.  
"What was that Cas?" He asked.  
"Why are you ignoring me?" The angel asked back, cocking his head to the side, resembling a kicked puppy.  
"Cas-what? W-why would you think that?" Dean hadn't been expecting that and he stood, exasperated, waiting for a reply.  
"Every time you look at me it's in disappointment, as if you're searching for something in me but your eyes refuse to land on it. You barely talk to me and you're always drinking. I don't like it when you drink," Cas replied, mumbling the last sentence so it was almost inaudible but Dean wouldn't have missed it considering their close proximity. The beautiful broken angel was staring at the ground intensely, pain evident in his eyes.  
That was it, Dean couldn't handle seeing Cas in pain, especially at his fault. He stepped forward until there was no more space between them and interlocked their hands. Cas glanced up, blue irises and tears that crisped the color of his eyes, making them appear like ice. His face was confused and hurt but most importantly, hopeful. Seeing that hope gave Dean the courage to do what he'd been wanting to since Cas first appeared ever so dramatically in that abandoned barn so many years ago. If Dean was being honest with himself, he probably wanted it ever since he first laid eyes on him back in hell.  
As Dean leaned towards the angel, his angel, their noses bumped and his heart raced, he was panicking. He decided to ignore his brain for once and smashed his mouth against Cas. He pulled back almost immediately, a string of swears erupting from his mouth.  
“Fuck! Cas, I’m so sorry. That was stupid, I shouldn’t have done that. Look man, I don’t want to ignore you, I can’t stand it without you. Please, can we not let-,” His rant was abruptly ended when Cas pushed his mouth back against Deans, slamming him against the Impala. Cas was gripping Dean by the sides of his flannel and Deans hands had tangled themselves in the shorter mans hair. The angel had one leg laced between Deans, his hips pinning him to the side of his beloved car.  
“Fuuuucckk,” Dean practically growled as Cas bit down on his lip. Cas pulled back slowly, smirking.  
“I was just about to get there,” Cas smirked. Without warning Cas zapped them to the bunker and Dean was falling over onto his bed.


End file.
